Wireless communication devices can now handle voice-over-internet-protocol (VoIP) calls, and soon will be able to handle multimedia (voice, graphics, video) calls. Such calls, however, require large bandwidth and hence a high quality connection.
Unfortunately, a high quality wireless connection is not always available, especially indoors from where many calls tend to be made. Thus, what is needed is a way to provide a high quality connection to a mobile communication device indoors.